


What you want (Do you even know?)

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Getting What You Want [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gypsy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Alternate Universe- Renaissance, Blow Jobs, Crush, Denile, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, He learned from Derek, Isaac has stalkerish tendencies, Just a lot of shit, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My mind is a dangerous place, Oblivious, Past Character Death, Pining, Rimming, Sex, Sexual Content, Sliders - Freeform, Stiles hates the universe, Threesome, Under A Spell, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witches, and witches, gender bending, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an encounter with a witch and now he's hopping through different realities until he finds what he wants. The only problem is Stiles really wasn't aware he wanted anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this thing where the first time I post in a Fandom I get unbelievably nervous.
> 
> I nix like 7 ideas write, rewrite scrap it, start to post then stop and write something else.
> 
> So yeah I'm a bit nervous because the more I like the fandom the more nervous I am and Teen Wolf has basically taken over my life so... Yeah nervous.
> 
> Disclaimer- If I owned Teen Wolf Sterek would already be Cannon

The universe hated Stiles.

That was just a fact he had always known.  It was good to have that certainty. To have something to blame for all the shit that went wrong in his life.

Which is why he knew _exactly_ what to blame for the situation right now.

"Seriously?" Stiles groaned as he and Derek took cover behind some trees. "Witches? Like an Alpha pack wasn't enough now we have to deal with _witches_?"

Derek shot him a glare which clearly said _'Shut the hell up.'_

And really he should know better than to think such a look would accomplish anything except make him talk more.

"And what did we do to piss off a gang of witches in the first place?"  he wonders aloud. Because seriously he thinks he'd remember something like that. "It was Jackson wasn't it?" Stiles demanded "He was being himself and now because of him we have a price on our heads."

Derek, who had apparently decided glaring was not getting him anywhere, put his hand over Stiles mouth. He peeked around the tree before settling his scowl in the direction of Stiles "Stay." he said before dashing out from behind there spot.

Stiles did as he was asked for about a minute before stepping out from behind the tree and began  looking for Derek. After all even if he was just the puny human in the group he had saved the Sourwolfs ass a handful of times.

He heard a twig snap and turned. It wasn't Derek of course. Stiles wouldn't have heard anything until he was shoved up against a tree being growled at for not listening.

It was a girl. She was young, still in her teens by the look of it. She had sleek black hair down to her waist, pale skin and shockingly bright green eyes. She didn't walk toward him, she glided and Stiles thought the twig snap was meant to alert him because she was moving silently now. "You poor thing." she said quietly, her voice like wind chimes. "Thrust into a world you were never meant to be apart of, you take care of everybody else but never yourself." She kept coming closer and Stiles body and mind clearly weren't on the same page since he wasn't moving. "You're what everyone else wants. The loyal friend, the convient ride, the boy who finds the answers." she stood in front of him now, a few steps and they'd be mere inches from each other"But what about you want?" and oh look now there was touching. Her hand felt soft against his cheek, her fingers moving as if trying to calm him. Which was actually working "Do you even know what you want Genim?" she whispered in his ear "Do you even let yourself want?" she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead "Let me help you."

And then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Derek is Stiles and Stiles is Derek. And Stiles makes fainting manly.
> 
> Also Stiles gets more action as a girl and is a hotter one than Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since the first chapter was so short I decided to post this quick as I could 
> 
> I decided each chapter will probably have 2 universes usually dependent on length and what not.

"He's waking up!" a familiar voice he didn't quite recognize exclaimed.

"I'll go get Stiles, you stay here and watch that thing." That was Scott. What did he mean 'go get Stiles'? Hr was right here. He made to move only to realize he was strapped down to something.

"Oh my God! Seriously Scott, you're the werewolf! Why can't you watch over the potentially man eating creature?!" Okay that sounded a lot like him, but that wasn't his voice.

What was going on here?

He opened his eyes, which was harder than he thought it would be due to the pounding in his head and saw Derek looking down at him nervously. Except that wasn't Derek. He looked like him, but he was younger, closer to Stiles age and scrawny in comparison to the Derek he was used to. He looked around to see that he was in his room and tied to his bed. Okay, what the hell?  "Derek... What the fuck man Last thing I remember we were in the woods with the witches, which thank you for ditching me by the way." he glared at Derek only to have him look down. Okay seriously what the fuck? "What did they do to you man?  Did the witches make you young? Oh and why am I tied to my bed Is this your way of telling me you find me attractive because I got to tell ya the bondage was really not necessary."

And then Derek did something Stiles never thought he would do. He **blushed**. Stiles narrowed his eyes "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I was just about to ask you that." Came a new voice and ohmygod that was him walking through his window. But this Stiles was older, his hair grown out, his muscles more defined and his face set in a hard line. And he was sniffing the air like a-

"Oh my god! Is that me? That is me and I'm a werewolf..." other him eyes flashed red in annoyance "And I'm the Alpha?" he was starting to hyperventilate "Oh my god, what-"

And Stiles is man enough to admit he fainted... In a very manly manner.

••••••••••

He woke up to young Derek looking at him with curiosity "Stiles says you're human." was the first thing he said as if he was imparting some great knowledge on him. His look must've conveyed that because Derek laughed "But I guess you knew that." he leaned up and began untying his wrist. "According to... You, I guess you reek of magic."

Stiles shook his now free wrists "Thanks." he said. So the witch had put a spell on him, he had figured as much really. "So uh... You're not a wolf are you?"

Derek looked at him in surprise "No that's Scott." he suddenly looked excited "Where you came from was I the one who got bit?"

Stiles shook his head "Uh, no still Scott." Derek looked down disappointed and Stiles rushed to continue so that look would get off of his face. "But you are a wolf." Derek looked confused but at least he didn't look like Stiles had just killed his puppy. "Where I come from you're a born wolf, the alpha."

And there we go he was smiling again "And what about you?"

"I'm the token human." he said "I'm uh.. I'm you."

The look on young Derek's face was stunned, as if he could never imagine Stiles as anything but the badass werewolf that had been in the room earlier. Stiles could relate since he was having the same issue with Derek. "And what about us?" Derek asked. "Are we.... Friends?"

Stiles shook his head "Not uh... Not really. It's uh better than it used to be, I mean I'm pretty sure you don't hate me now."

Derek sighed "Yeah we're kind of in the same boat over here." he didn't sound happy with that.

••••••••••

Eventually Derek led Stiles downstairs and made him something to eat, apparently Laura was the sheriff in this world and she was pulling an all nighter which was why it had been decided that Derek would keep him until the other him decided what to do.

He also learned a bit more about well... Himself. Wasn't that different from Derek's story. His house was burnt most of his family along with it. His father was in a coma and he had his sister Lydia left (Derek had to run that by him a few time. Lydia his _sister_! Really now his crush just seemed all kinds of wrong.) Lydia came back, Lydia died, Stiles came back, Scott was bit, Stiles was accused of murder, his dad woke up from coma crazy, killed dad, Stiles became Alpha.

Derek's was also rather similar to Stiles own life. His parents died, Laura took over raising him, best friends with Scott, hopeless crush on Danny who was dating Jackson, Scott gets the bite, Derek turns into Robin.

What also was becoming abundantly clear the more Derek talked was he had it bad for him... Or uh other him at least. Serious case of hero worship.

"Scott and Stiles should be here soon, there gonna want to know about the witches. I mean they could be a problem for us here too eventually-"

As if on cue Other Scott and Other Stiles walked in, causing Derek to shut up.

And he just... Looked at the other him. A badly disguised look of want and need. Of awe and respect.

His Derek had never looked at him with anything but annoyance and anger.

Stiles suddenly felt jealous of this self. He had Derek's respect, his adoration. He got looks like that probably on a daily basis.

The other Stiles didn't even notice, didn't realize how lucky he was to get a look that wasn't a glare form Derek Hale.

Stiles had never had anything even close and really was it so bad to want-

Oh and look more darkness.

••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache, tied to a chair with an unfamiliar boy with messy dark hair and intense eyes staring at him, and an arrow in his face. Obviously he wasn't back.

Not the best wake up call all in all.

"I _hate_ witches." he said to the boy "Like seriously hate them." He looked around and found he was in Derek's house. Or hell maybe it was his again.

"Guys its up!" the boy called, not looking away from Stiles "Who are you?"

"Actually funny story. You remember the whole witch thing I mentioned before?"

"Allen are you okay?" came a girls voice and a young girl with messy shoulder length dark hair and worried brown eyes ran into the room next to the boy, Allen, looking at him in a way Stiles often saw in Scott while looking at-

"Oh my god! No way!" Stiles laughed. Because seriously he may be cursed and have an arrow in his face but Scott is a girl. And that... That is _priceless_

"Why is it laughing?" came another girls voice and Stiles looked to see two more girls. One of which was a tall sexy woman with long dark hair that was currently in a pony. She was wearing tight black jeans and a white tank top under a leather jacket and-

"Oh my god Derek?!" The people around the room looked around for some one named Derek. Stiles was too busy focusing on the other girl in the room. She had short brown hair and was actually very pretty. Not super model pretty like Girl Derek but in that tomboy girl next door sort of way. She had on baggy jeans and a plaid shirt and "Oh my god I'm a girl too!" Stiles groaned. So much for using that against Scott. But on the other side he did make a much hotter girl than Scott.

So that's something he could use.

"I'm actually pretty sure you're not." Girl Him said.

"Donna, you smell that too?" Girl Scott asked Girl Derek.

Girl Derek, or apparently Donna (And really that was just too awesome) nodded, glaring at Stiles "Stacy is right. Stiles, he smells like you."

Boy Allison glared at him "You better start talking."

••••••••••

"That is awesome!" Girl Stiles exclaimed, looking at the rest of the pack. In the course of Stiles story the rest of the pack had shown up. Eric, Isabella, Jackie, Veronica, and Luke.

Stiles had to agree with himself this was pretty awesome.

He was learning all sorts of interesting things. Jackson was lucky to be born a boy for one. Erica and Lydia looked stunning no matter what the gender. Isaac was adorable as a girl and Boyd still managed to be badass as a girl.

Of course he had to get home to be able to share any of this blackmai-information.

Donna sighed, sounding annoyed with girl him but it was almost a fond exasperation rather than the usual 'shut the hell up Stiles' annoyance.

In fact everyone had that look of fondness on their face.

"So," Stiles asked himself, because today had been kind of crazy as a whole and he hadn't exactly had a lot of time to form a decent theory. "Any ideas?"

"Well you said that the Witch wanted to help you find what you wanted right?" Girl Stiles asked.

He nodded "But that's the thing, what is it she thinks I want? Because no offense but I haven't exactly been sitting at home wishing for a town wide gender swap."

That got a few smiles, Girl him was in research mode and was focusing on him with scary intensity (was that what he was like in research mode?) "Well you shifted from the last place right?" Stiles nodded "What triggered it?"

He sighed "Nothing, I was just sitting there and Derek was looking at other me with something other than hatred and-" and he had thought how he wished his Derek would give him that look. Maybe not necessarily with hero worship but like Stiles wasn't just gum stuck to his shoe. He had wanted that. "Huh," Stiles mused "I wanted my Derek to look at me like that."

"That's it!" Girl Him said "Wanting something you don't have, something maybe didn't know you wanted, that's provably what triggers the shift."

"So there's something you have here that you dont have in your world." Stacy said.

"Now I just have to find it."

••••••••••

It was decided that Stiles would stay with Donna until he found what he wanted in this place.

Stiles offered but apparently his mom was strict when it came to boys in her room, especially after an incident where she and Eric were... Interrupted. And seriously it wasn't fair that this version got more action than he did.

After much discussion it was decided that Donna was the best option.

"So Der-Donna can I ask you something?" Stiles asked from his makeshift bed on the couch (like in his world the pack here had made sure the place where they spent half their time).

Donna said nothing but looked at him expectantly which Stiles took as a go ahead "Its just uh things here are different." Donna raised an amused eyebrow "You know what I mean. In my world Derek barely tolerates me and here you treat me like-"

"Pack." Donna said "I treat you like Pack because you are. Stacy didn't refuse to join. She understood why Pack was so important. The other you came with her. And I'm glad she did." Donna said sitting on the table, looking in his eyes "She holds this pack together, she's the heart of us. We need her. Need you."

And there went the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> And I really wish I had reference pics for what Stiles and Derek or reply any of them look like as the opposite gender but the picture only exists in my mind. But I wish that I had something to show cuz this is not the last gender swap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles is badass and Scott and Isaac can have conversation via eyes.
> 
> Also Stiles gets a new favorite fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Grammar issues, unbeta'd.

The headache was back and he was once again tied up. Something he was sadly getting used to.

He forced his eyes open and saw Scott and himself. Scott held a bow and he a gun. After a look around he found he didn't recognize the house he was in but on the mantle saw a few pictures of Scott, Stiles, his dad and Scotts mom. "Dude we're actually brothers here!" Stiles says to Scott who just gives him a look like he's insane but that's okay because seriously how many times has he wished Scott was his brother.

And he's ready for the shift (because seriously Stiles has wanted this since he and Scott were like four.) and he feels woozy, like he's about to but then it gets clear again and he's still got two weapons in his face.

"Huh," Stiles says out loud. Maybe there's more than one thing he wants this time around? That's the only thing Stiles can come up with at least.  "So you guys are probably wondering what the hell is going on."

Other Stiles shrugs "Nah," he says and so that's what his sarcastic voice sounds like "I always knew my awesomeness was too much for a single body to contain."

Stiles smiles and the door burst open and there's Scotts mom and oh look she has a shot gun. Stiles is starting to think there's more than one thing different about this world "Has it done anything?" she demanded looking over the two boys for any sign of injury.

Stiles sighed "Okay you know what I am sick of being called **it**." He complains "Frankly, it hurts my feelings. Also I think I'm taking this all pretty well what with me being wolfy and a girl and now someone who doesn't even look uncomfortable holding someone at gun point. I'm _tired_ , I'm _hungry_ , my head feels like someone set off a fucking  _bomb_ inside my skull and people Keep. Calling. Me. An. _**It**_!" While he had started off his speech calm now he was shouting. The weapons where still in his face and his captors eyes were very wide. Stiles Sighed "Aw man, I-I'm sorry guys. Today has not been a good day."

Silence.

Stiles was pretty sure he was going to be shot or skewered with an arrow when Other Stiles broke the silence "So tell us about it."

••••••••••

"And that's the story." Stiles finished giving the summary of what was up.

Other Stiles was amused "Dude," he said to Scott "I'm a hotter chick than you."

Scott rolled his eyes and picked up his phone "I'm calling Isaac." he said "He can make sure it-" both Stiles glared " _He_ is telling the truth." he stepped out of the room.

"Can you boys handle this?" Melissa asked Other Stiles "I have to call your father and tell him he doesn't need to leave work."

"Yeah, of course mom." Other Stiles said, and it was really weird to hear someone being addressed by Stiles like that after so long. "Me and me will chill until Scotts boyfriend gives the all clear."

Normally Stiles would laugh but hey in this world Other Stiles could be completely serious. Melissa smiled, kissed Other Stiles on the head before leaving.

"So... What's the deal here?"  Stiles asked "I mean you all seem hip to the Supernatural and have no problems pointing a gun at a guy."

Other him smiled "We're hunters." he said.

And that explained it "So Scott-"

"Was never bitten. In fact we only moved here right after Isaac got the bite and then so began the epic love story that is Scott and Isaac."

Stiles laughed "Does he get those lovey dovey eyes and the goof ball grin whenever you bring him up?"

Other Stiles nodded, grinning "Yeah and suddenly in less than a day he has his first and only true love." They both laughed "Same situation for you?"

Stiles nodded "Yeah except Scott was the wolf who fell for the hunter."

"Isaac is a hunter in your world?" Other him asked curiously.

"No, he's with a girl named Allison." Stiles informed.

"Argent?" Stiles asked disbelieving "I never met her but we had to deal with her crazy aunt last year."

Stiles nodded "So... Melissa and Dad....?"

Other Stiles nodded "Mom was killed by something dad and her were hunting. It was just me and dad for awhile, though to be honest I was ten and not much back up, then he saved Melissa and Scott from a rabid wolf and.... Well she must've been real grateful because they were hitched within the year. Eventually they joined the family business."

Stiles smiled, wondering why he wasn't shifting. This family, this world. God he wanted it. He wanted it so bad. But apparently it wasn't the right thing he wanted according to this damn spell. "And what's up with me... You... Uh us?" God this was confusing.

"You mean are we getting lucky?" Other him asked.

Stiles laughed "You know us so well."

Other Stiles smirked "Yes. We're dating Danny. Do you have a-"

"Yeah we have a Danny!" Stiles exclaimed. "God your scoring with Danny." Seriously Danny was the one who made Stiles realize he was bi in the seventh grade. He was way up there on his fantasy list.

"Daily," Stiles said a filthy smile.

"Oh god you bastard!" Stiles groaned. Seriously why did every version get more action?! "You _lucky_ bastard. High five man." Other him looked pointedly at his tied hands, a smirk on his face. Stiles sighed "Right... Later."

••••••••••

Stiles dozed off, the stress of the day taking him. He woke up to Isaac sniffing him "Dude!" he yelled almost falling over in the chair as he jerked awake "The hell?!"

Scott gave him a sheepish smile "Sorry but when you were yelling earlier you mentioned that you were tired so I figured that you needed the sleep."

Stiles sighed, he really couldn't be mad at Scott for trying to help in his own Scott like way"So what's the verdict?" He asked Isaac.

"Well, he's human and he smells like our Stiles but with an added something that I don't recognize."

"It's magic," Stiles looked up to see Derek standing across the room "He's telling the truth."

"Well if Sourwolf gives me the all clear that means I can be set free right?"

Other him starts laughing "SourWolf? Oh I am so using that."

Derek glared at the both of them as Scott cut his hands loose and Stiles gave himself the high five he had promised earlier.

••••••••••

After Stiles was fed they sat in the living room and began trying to sort out the problem of what he wanted.

"See I don't get it because everything about this place is what I want. Scotts my brother, I have a family, I'm badass and I'm dating _Danny_." everyone spared him a smile excluding Derek who glowered but that was Derek so no change there. "And as much as I love it it's not my life... I honestly don't get why I'm still here."

"Maybe you don't want what you seem to think you do." Derek said "Maybe you don't even know what you really want."

Other Stiles rolled his eyes "I think I... We... He knows what he wants. It is his mind after all. He can read it better than you can."

Derek just glared "You two are _17_... You have no idea what you want."

Other him glared and looked like he was about to break into a tangent when his phone rang he looked down and smiled "It's Danny, I'll be right back."

Derek glared after him as he left the room, Stiles could feel the tension as Scott and Isaac looked at Derek sympathetically. "Stop it." he snapped getting up and heading toward the back porch, punching the wall as he opened the door.

Stiles gaped "Was... Uh was that all over me- I mean him?"

Scott and Isaac shared one of those looks that only really close couples could. The one where they had an entire conversation with their eyes in a second flat. Even Scott and Allison weren't quite able to pull it off like this Scott and Isaac.

"Uh... Yeah" Scott said

"He thinks he's being subtle." Isaac said.

"But everyone but Stiles knows how he feels." Scott finished.

Stiles looked out the window and saw Derek holding his head in frustration. No one had ever been so.... Passionate when it came to him.

No one had ever... Cared enough to be so upset when it came to him. Excluding his father but... This was different.

This was-

Oh look the world was blurry now.

••••••••••••••••••••

He didn't pass out this time around which Stiles figured meant his body was getting used to it. His head still hurt like a bitch though.

He was in... He wasn't actually sure but it was a really nice.

He sighed as he sat on a stylish couch. This was getting tiresome.

So far all he had learnt was he wanted to be respected, needed and have someone be passionate about him.

 _All by Derek_.

His mind whispered. And no.... Just **no**. He wasn't letting himself get on that particular train of thought.

 He was about to get up and do some snooping to find out where he was when he heard a crash upstairs.

Without thinking Stiles rushed up the stairs and headed to a room where he heard a muffled scream.

He opened the door cautiously "Is everything oka-Holy God!"

There on the bed was Lydia Martin, all grown up and on top of her was... Him. And apparently he was doing a fantastic job because the noises she was making "Oh God." Stiles whispered.

But that wasn't all, oh no, because behind him was Derek Fucking Hale pounding into Stiles body and from the sounds older him made this was a sandwich he was all too happy to be in the middle of.

"Oh God _Stiiiiiiiiles_ " Lydia moaned "Harder. Oh god Derek make him go harder!"

Without his permission Stiles hand reached down and began to palm himself through his jeans. Though he couldn't really blame said hand.

Derek obeyed Lydia's demand as he pulled out of other him completely before ramming back into him causing a moan from all three participants.

Stiles bent down to kiss Lydia as his hand traveled down to massage her breast. Derek leaned forward and bit into  other Stiles shoulder causing him to moan into Lydia's mouth.

"Oh God, faster," Lydia begged the both of them "So close. STILES!" She screamed as she came from what seemed to be a brutal thrust.

Stiles gasped as he thrust his hand inside his jeans taking hold of himself.

Derek easily turned other him around so they were facing each other, Stiles legs wrapping around Derek's waist as he began fucking him in the new position, reaching between them as he began to pump Stiles. "Oh God I love you like this," Derek growled into other Stiles neck "So needy, wanting. I can't get enough of you like this."

"Nnng oh my god! Derek please. Please I'm begging you here." Other him whimpered, his nails digging into Derek's shoulder, drawing blood.

Lydia who seemed to have recovered, crawled between them, and Stiles could have sworn he saw her wink as him and turning so her back was too him, she reached a hand to join Derek's in between the two of them as she gave Derek a filthy kiss.

When they broke apart Derek leaned forward and whispered into Older Stiles ear "Come."

And then, simultaneously both Stiles did just that.

"STILES!" shouted Derek as he found his own release.

Stiles fell against the wall, his knees weak as the world started to blur.

Just before everything disappeared Stiles could have sworn he saw all three of the people on the bed smile at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Uh so this is a few firsts for me.
> 
> First Teen Wolf sex scene and first ever threesome.... I like to think I did okay.
> 
> The scene got away from me a bit. In the original they were going to.notice Stiles and itd probably be awkward and they'd explain things. But they just did not want to stop having sex.... And who am I to deny them that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles life sucks without werewolf's and a lot of staring happens.
> 
> Also Stiles meets a witch he really can't hate and makes Lydia cry

When the world stopped blurring around him he saw that he was in his room and oh look there was him. And he was screaming. So not helping his headache.

"OH MY GOD! What the fuck. What the actual fuck?! Are you an alien here to take my place because seriously I-"

"Oh my god please shut up." Stiles groaned in annoyance. Is this what he sounded like when he panicked? If so he really owed the pack cuz if he found it shrill then it must be murder for someone with werewolf hearing. "Listen just call Scott it Isaac or Derek or anyone in the pack and they can sniff at me and-"

"What do you mean pack? Who the hell is Isaac and do you mean Derek _Hale_? In what world do I have Derek Hales number?"

Stiles looked at himself in shock. A world where no one he knew was bit? Or maybe just no Werewolf's in general? A world where he didn't have the pack. Stiles wondered why the spell brought him here because yeah as much as he complained the whole werewolf thing was probably the best thing to happen in his life. Even with all the problems and grief it had caused Stiles honestly couldn't imagine going back to how it was before. And honestly he couldn't think of a single thing that he would want in a werewolfless world. "In mine."

••••••••••

"So let me get this straight," other him says "You're me from another world?" Stiles nods "A world were Scott and practically everyone but us is a werewolf or something like it." Another nod. "And in this world you were put under a spell.... By a witch?" Stiles gave another nod "And now your phasing through different realities until you find what you want in each one."

"That's the gist yeah."

"Dude... This. Is. Awesome!"   Stiles shared a grin with himself. According to him they had none of that here. Just he and Scott with minimal friends and a crush on a popular girl named Allison who moved there a year ago and didn't give Scott the time of day since she was in a relationship. He was single and still pining over Lydia and Danny who were both taken. And he and Scott were still permanent bench warmers.

Stiles was so right, his life was so much  more awesome with wolfs.

••••••••••

Other him was at the store which left Stiles to sit and ponder.

He'd been to four worlds. And each time was shifted by something Derek did.

Derek looked at Other him like he was special. Shift.

Girl Derek told him he was needed. Shift.

Derek got worked up over Hunter him. Shift.

Derek came screaming his name. Shift.

Once was a incident. Two was a coincidence. Three was a pattern. Four.... Well four meant he was screwed.

Stiles had eyes, he knew Derek was like walking sex. He knew that he found him attractive. Allowed himself occasionally to indulge in fantasy's were Derek pushing him up against a wall led to something much more enjoyable.

But that's as far as he let those thoughts go. He had been happily riding along in a boat on that river in Egypt and this spell was really rocking said boat.

Stupid fucking witches. 

••••••••••

"So I had an idea," Other him said as he walked into his room where Stiles was using the computer "You should go to school instead of me tomorrow."

"Is Harris giving a test?" Stiles asked knowingly.

"If he was that isn't the point," Other him evaded "The point is if you stay cooped up in my room you'll never find what it is that'll get you out of here. I'll give you a crash course in everything this world and you should be able to pull it off without any issues."

Stiles nodded "What've I got to loose?"

••••••••••

By the time he finally went to sleep Stiles knew everything he needed to know for the next day so he wouldn't be surprised and alert Scott that something was amiss.

Scott and him were basically a two man island.

Allison was in the Beautiful people crowd and in a happy relationship with Lydia (And really that had to be the best thing about this universe so far.)

Jackson still gave them shit but apparently having Danny as a boyfriend had really calmed him down.

Erica was one of the few people who visited the Scott and Stiles island and the closest he had to a friend other than Scott.

Other him had only known Boyd by name and had no clue who Isaac was.

Then there was Derek, senior captain of the across team and dating Allison's cousin, Kate Argent. Stiles only knew of him through reputation and minimal conversations having never had a real reason to talk to him since their circles never really crossed besides Lacrosse and Stiles AP classes.

All in all besides some change up in couples and the fact that adults in his world while they were upperclassmen here Stiles figured this would have been his life if Scott hadn't been bitten.

It kinda sucked.

••••••••••

"I know if she just gave me a chance we'd be great together." Scott said staring at Allison as she giggled at something Lydia whispered in her ear.

Stiles rolled his eyes, this Scott was really no change from his world. At all. "For her to give you a chance she'd gave to know you were alive and for that to happen you'd have to actually talk to her."

"I have! I gave her a pen on her first day." Scott said as if a pen was a declaration of love.

"Oh of course, silly me that's completely enough to build a relationship on."

Scott seemed to be ignoring his rather brilliant quip in favor of watching longingly as Allison and Lydia walked off hand in hand.

Stiles supposed that was one of the major differences between him and Scott in any dimension. They both fell hard and fast and stayed that way for a life time. But where Scott needed to be with the person to be happy Stiles was different. He would probably always love and want Lydia and even Danny to some degree. But he was happy to see them happy, even if it killed him that it wasn't with him. He'd never be over them, not really, but he could accept that he wasn't what was best for them no matter how much he might want it.  Maybe in other worlds he was, but not in this world and not in his own.

"Come on we better get to class," he said to Scott snapping him out of his moping. Scott nodded, puppy eyes still in full force before heading to their class.

Stiles followed but stopped. Someone was watching them. It was a feeling he had gotten used to in the last few years. He turned and there was Isaac, his eyes widened when they met Stiles and he quickly walked away but not before Stiles had gotten a glimpse of how Isaac was looking at them- no at _Scott_. The same way Scott had just been looking at Allison.

••••••••••

Stiles had been prepared but had to admit he was slightly taken aback when he saw Erica walking up looking nothing like the Erica he had come to know and fear. This Erica hid herself in baggy clothes and behind frizzy hair and walked in a way that spoke of little to no confidence. It wasn't right to see his Catwoman like this. It broke something inside of him and he was suddenly grateful to Derek for offering her the bite.

"Hey," she said as she sat down across from Stiles and Scott at their lunch table. Her voice was quiet, shy as was her smile and seriously if Stiles ever got himself home he was giving his Erica a hug whether she liked it or not.

••••••••••

School was over and Stiles was still here. "No offense man but there is nothing about this world I want," he told other him "Well except maybe getting to see Allison and Lydia make out on a daily basis." he amended.

Other him shrugged "Well something has to be here."

Stiles shook his head "I know but I've been here nearly two days... It hasn't taken that long in any of the other worlds."

"To be fair you've only been looking for one of those days." Other him pointed out.

Stiles sighed "Yeah I guess I'll try again tomorrow."

••••••••••

And try he did. He tried the day after that and the one after that. He'd arrived on Sunday night... It was now Thursday morning.

Stiles was going insane. Really. His days were spent listening to Scott complain how he was so much better for Allison than Lydia (Something Stiles apparently usually joined in with comments on how he was great for Lydia. Apparently other him had yet to have the profound epiphany that Stiles himself had in his world after Erica and Boyd came back worse for wear with a warning from the Alpha pack. He saw how Lydia clung to Jackson. Like he was something precious she couldn't bear to loose. As she had been since everything happened. That's when he realized that no matter what he thought Lydia needed Jackson.  Apparently life and death scenarios were good for his maturity.)

And in between that he caught Isaac looking at Scott and Erica looking at him and Boyd looking at Erica and himself looking at Derek.

Honestly if he had to spend another day in this world he was going to do something drastic.

He needed to find what this world had that he wanted. And as much as he hated to admit it he knew _exactly_ who he had to talk too.

••••••••••

The thing was other him hadn't been lying. Derek and him didn't talk. Like at all. Stiles almost preferred the threats and bodily harm he received to nothing.

He saw the guy plenty, it was hard to miss him. Always surrounded by adoring fans, Kate on his arm, cocky smirk on his face. He owned this school. Derek knew it, and it showed.

The most he had spoken to Stiles is five days was when he asked if he had the answer to if he knew the answer to number four.

And if Stiles hadn't had five days to go over the situation in his head he'd probably just go up to Derek and attempt talking to him no real plan. After all he wouldn't stick around after.

But other Stiles would. And Stiles had no idea how this worked. Were these worlds real or was this all in his mind? If they were real after he left did life go on like he was never there or did everyone remember him. If they did Stiles could seriously fuck things up. And in this world he definitely was at risk of making other him's life even worse.

So he needed to talk to Derek but he had to be careful. He had to have a plan.

••••••••••

The plan in question was not the best plan he'd ever thought up. But it was a plan and it was really the only one he had.

He waited until one of the AP classes he had with Derek and nervously approached him and his constant sea of people as he was heading to his next class "Uh, Derek?" he said hesitantly as he approached the small crowd bear the lockers.

Derek looked up at the sound of his name, he didn't seem offended that someone as low on the totem poll as himself dare speak to him. His friends however were looking at him like he was mud they had the displeasure of stepping in (Except Danny who gave him a kind smile and elbowed Jackson until he stopped glaring. And really how did a guy like Jackson end up with someone as great as Danny in _any_ world Stiles would never know.) "Yeah?" Derek replied.

"I was... Um I wanted to talk about-to ask," and really this was hard to do when  he had about eight pairs of eyes on him. Kate's were the worst though. She was glaring like she honestly thought if she did it enough she might burn a hole through his skull.

Derek seemed to understand that because he turned to his group 'You guys go ahead I'll catch up." the group looked unsure but at Derek's hard stare they obeyed all giving him pats on the back, or in Kate's case a kiss, goodbye.

When everyone had left Derek gave him a look as if to say 'go on'. "You probably don't really recognize m-"

"Stilinski, right?" Derek asked, surprising Stiles.

"Uh yeah, Stiles that's uh... That's me." Derek raised an amused eyebrow "Oh right so any way I was wondering if you'd consider helping me get better at lacrosse."

Derek looked surprised, obviously this hadn't been what he had expected. "You want me-"

"To tutor me in lacrosse." Stiles nodded "Thing is I like to play... I'm just not any good at it so I figured maybe if I practiced with someone other than Scott, you know someone good then maybe next year I could do something besides warm the bench." Derek looked as if he was thinking it over so Stiles decided to sweeten the deal with something he and other Stiles had thought of last night "And in return I could tutor you." he offered. Other him had said that Derek often asked for explanations or answers to problems which Stiles only sometimes gave. So he figured it was a safe bet that Derek would accept the offer and other him had agreed to the plan if it turned out to be something that would affect him after Stiles had shifted to the next world.

Derek looked at him for a bit "Yeah sure, stick around after practice and we'll start."

"Awesome, Cool, Excellent, Fantasta-" Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles gave a sheepish smile "Uh sorry. Uh Good I'll see you then."

••••••••••

"Dude are you coming?" Scott said as he got off the bench after practice.

Stiles shook his head "Nah, I'm just gonna hang out, try and see if I can get it in without a goalie to block it."

Scott rolled his eyes and smirked "Okay you still coming over later."

Stiles nodded gave Scott a bro hug goodbye and practiced by himself until Derek showed up.

"You're really not too bad." Derek's voice said after Stiles had been taking shots for a good ten minutes. Stiles stopped chucking balls at the empty net and turned to face him. "I mean you're not _great_." Derek continued "But you're not bad either."

Stiles smiled "Thanks... I think."

Derek nodded "Lets get started then."

••••••••••

"How did it go?" other him asked.

"I'm still here." Stiles sighed as he lay on the bed "Have fun at Scott's?"

"Yeah, but I kept laughing because I couldn't stop thinking how cool it was that I was in two places at the same time."

Stiles snorted "God we are _such_ dorks."

••••••••••

Stiles had to find what he wanted today. It was Friday and if he didn't find it today and if he was right about the Derek theory then he'd have to wait all weekend until he could try and find it again.

"See the thing about history is it's really just a lot of remembering dates." Stiles was telling Derek during his free period "That and a few key phrases, if you can think of methods to do that then you're solid."

"How do you remember?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged "I make it sound interesting to me. I remember interesting things so if I find a way to make a historical event I don't find interesting exciting while still keeping the core facts, I'm good. It's even better when it's interesting all by itself."

Derek nodded "So how do you make this interesting?"

"Easy, all the founding fathers are really an elite league of highly trained assassins." Stiles said. He had that one on reserve because really anything could get boring after hearing it in every history class he's been in ever.

Derek looked amused "Oh really?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? See it went like this," and Stiles continued his lesson while trying not to stare at the smile Derek was aiming his way.

••••••••••

"She's just so... Great." Scott sighed.

Stiles groaned, he turned to where Isaac was practicing his stalking technique. Isaac barely spared him a look having gotten used to Stiles noticing him. Stiles turned back to Scott "What makes her so great?" he asked.

Scott turned to him "Huh?"

"Allison, what males her so fantastic?" he asked seriously "You've talked to her like a grand total of five times but from that you've gained that she's your soul mate. Okay fine, but what makes her so amazing?"

"Well she's smart and uh pretty oh and nice." Scott said.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Scott you know nothing real about her. You've built up this ideal in your head and if on the off chance she leaves Lydia and comes running to you you're going to wonder why she's not as perfect as you seem to think."

Scott gaped at him"But it's... You do the same thing."

Stiles nodded "Yeah I suppose I do. But don't you think it's stupid. Listen I'm not saying forget about Allison," yes he was. "I'm just saying maybe you should start noticing people who notice you." he turned to look at Isaac and Scott followed his gaze. Isaac's eyes went wide and he ran off down the hall.

Scott looked back at him in shock. Stiles shrugged "Think about it."

••••••••••

"You okay?" Derek asked from the goal after Stiles tragically overshot for the thousandth time. "You seem distracted, even for you."

Stiles chuckled, yeah he was. But really how could he not be? A witch had put a curse on him. A witch who was probably part of the coven that was attacking the pack for no good reason. And for all he knew he would never get back. Or if he did the pack would be gone. Add that what he was being forced to admit because of this spell and yeah consider him distracted.

"You're doing it again." Derek said causing Stiles to look up in surprise to see that the older boy was standing in front of him.

"Yeah sorry.. Just uh... A lot on my mind. You know?"

Derek nodded "Wanna talk about it." Stiles looked at him in surprise and he shrugged "You play even worse when your distracted."

Stiles laughed "It's just stupid high school stuff."

Derek shrugged "Tell me about it."

And so Stiles did. 

••••••••••

Stiles ribs felt like they were about to crack "N-no seriously. Scott has this whole elaborate plan to sweep Allison off her feet. It's like twenty steps." Derek laughed along with him "And then the plan used to be how once Allison was out of the way I would step in with my own twenty step plan." Stiles laughed at the stupidity.

He stopped when he noticed Derek wasn't, though he still looked amused "Used to be?"

Stiles nodded "Uh yeah, You know Lydia would be heart broken and I would step in and be that perfect shoulder to shed a few tears on."

Derek nodded "But that's not the plan anymore?"

Stiles shook his head "No I uh realized I don't want to see Lydia heartbroken." He'd brought this up to other him as well and after a long and tiring back and forth with himself other him admitted that maybe it was time to move on to someone who he actually had a chance with. "I mean I still think she's amazing but... I rather be with someone who doesn't only want me because I'm the safe choice." Stiles shrugged, the mood had quickly gone from fun to serious in less than a second.

Derek was staring at him and it seemed like there was an inner debate going on in his head "Stiles,"

Stiles licked his lips nervously "Yeah Derek?"

"There's something I-"

"Hey Derek!" Came an unfamiliar voice "Whatever happened to picking me up at the airport!?"

Stiles and Derek looked up and noticed two things. One- It was late, no cars were left in the student parking except for Derek's and his. Two-A blonde woman was standing by the bleachers an amused smile and hands on her hips.

"Laura!" Derek exclaimed. And Stiles had never seen that look on Derek's face before as he went to hug his sister. He had never seen Derek look so damned happy.

That's when Stiles got it and the world began to blur. This world may be hell for him but it was the only one he'd been to were Derek had his family back. The only one where he was happy.

••••••••••••••••••••

When the world was clear again he was looking at an annoyed Lydia Martin who was currently being straddled by a shirtless Erica. "Damn it Stiles how many times have I told you not just to teleport in here?" she demanded.

"I.. Uh.. _Guh_." Stiles stumbled out Lydia glared while Eruca laughed. "Sorry?" he offered.

Lydia rolled her eyes as Erica rolled off of her smoothly "Honestly, I don't see what you have against doo-" Lydia's eyes narrowed "You're not Stiles."

Erica turned then, looking much less amused and much more murderous. She sniffed the air "He smells like him." she informed Lydia.

Lydia shook her head "He's too young."

"It's a spell," Stiles said quickly because Erica and Lydia terrified him at the moment. "I'm uh dimension sliding and I uh can't stop until-"

The girls groaned "A spell." Erica said taking her phone out.

"Of course it is." Lydia sighed as she walked away muttering about how she would never get laid at this rate.

 ••••••••••

A slightly older him (nineteen he had found out.) stood in front of him "I can't remove it." he finally announced "He just needs to keep going till the spell ends."

Stiles groaned "Seriously, come on me isn't there anything you can do?"

Wizard Stiles shook his head, "Sorry whoever cast this was no slouch. I can tell you it wasn't done under any ill will though," Stile gave the older him a disbelieving look "Really. I detect no malicious intent behind the spell. There's even a safe guard."

"Safe guard?"

Other him nodded "Yeah, say you were uh falling off a cliff right? Well before you could land rather painfully you'd shift. No dead us."

"Wait so if I just threw myself off of something-"

"You'd shift but my guess is it'd take a hell of a lot longer to get through all of this since you wouldn't be learning whatever it is that the witch seems to think you need to." Stiles sighed, it had been worth a shot. "Also no repeats."

Stiles looked up "Huh?"

"No repeats." Stiles just stared blankly. Other him sighed "Okay, say you ate the the best curly fries in the world and shifted. You couldn't just go find those curly fries again and shift. Get it?"

Stiles nodded, it was good to have some parameters for this spell. He looked around at the pack and couldn't stop himself from asking "Where is everyone else?"

The room got quiet and a dark look passed on Lydia's face "You have Jackson?" she demanded.

"Uh... Yeah he-" he looked around "He uh.. Didn't make it here did he?"

Heads shook all around. "Was he the Kanima in your world?" Lydia asked.

"Lyd don't do this to yourself." Wizard Stiles pleaded

"Was he the Kanima?" Lydia repeated with a false calm.

Wizard him sighed and gave Stiles a _'go ahead'_ gesture. "Uh... Yeah. Yes he was."

A tear rolled down Lydia's cheek "How did he survive?"

"Lydia there was nothing-"

"No obviously there was **something** I could have done." Lydia argued "He's alive over there!" she rounded on Stiles again "How?"

Stiles sighed "Miguel." he said hoping Lydia wasn't a werewolf here or she'd hear the lie. "Miguel managed to find a loophole and-"

"We don't have a Miguel here." Lydia said quietly.

Stiles shrugged "We couldn't have saved him without Miguel."

Lydia nodded once and exited the room, Erica spared him a look of thanks before following.

"What really happened?" Scott asked.

"Lydia gave him a key he had given her... It brought him back."

"She didn't have a key." Derek said from his corner.

Allison nodded "She did everything, tried everything. If Jackson gave her a key she would have used it."

"What about the others?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac and Boyd didn't survive the Alpha pack." Wizard Stiles said.

"And Danny didn't survive the bite." Derek said.

"Danny?" Stiles asked "Danny doesn't have the bite... He doesn't even know about werewolf's."

Wizard Stiles looked relived "Well you should make sure he never gets it. The bodies resistance to the bite is like magical ability. It stays the same through all dimensions. If Danny couldn't survive it here he can't anywhere."

Stiles nodded then stopped. "Wait magical ability doesn't work that way I mean you have it here but I haven't met another me who-"

"You have it." Wizard Stiles said "I can sense it in you and it isn't just the spell. Magic isn't something you can just learn. You're born with the capability or your not. _Then_ it's about learning it. But if you don't have the ability all the lessons in the world wouldn't do you any good."

"So I just need-"

"A teacher." Wizard him smiled "I'd do it myself but it would _not_ be fun if you shifted mid spell. I was taught by Deaton." Other him informed him "If you want to learn I'd start there."

"Is it hard? To learn?"

"Hell yes." Wizard Stiles said, his serious face on. "But so worth it."

"You're certainly more useful now days." Derek muttered from his corner.

Wizard Stiles sarcastic reply of "You wound me Sourwolf." Was the last thing Stiles heard before the world went fuzzy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles is by far the most bad ass vampire. Like ever. Period.
> 
> Also Lydia knows exactly what Stiles wants

When the world wasn't a blurry mess of colors anymore Stiles found himself standing in the abandoned subway station. He rubbed his head, he really hoped that eventually the headaches would calm down because seriously his head could only take so much.

A growl sounded through the station. Well shit, obviously he was not welcomed here. A fact driven home when he was shoved against the wall by a growling, red eyed wolfed out Derek Hale. "What are you doing here Stilinski?" he growled, hand loosely around his throat.

"Derek calm dow-"

Apparently that was the exact wrong thing to say because Derek's hand tightened around his throat. "Calm down? You're breaking the treaty Genim. This had better be important!"

And really he could learn so much from that sentence but he didn't even care because "Can't.... Breath."

Derek rolled his eyes "Cut the act Stilinski, I'm not an idiot. Vamps don't need to breath."

"Not... Vamp," Stiles wheezed out the world was starting to blur whether from lack of oxygen or because of the safe guard Wizard Stiles mentioned. "Sm-smell."

Derek's eyes narrowed as he loosened his hand enough so if Stiles was telling the truth he wouldn't die.  He bent his head to nuzzle his neck in a rather intimate way that left Stiles breathless for a very different reason. "How is this possible?" he muttered in awe into his neck, making Stiles shiver as his lips dragged over his skin. "How did you-"

"I didn't," came another voice. Derek jerked up from his neck and Stiles caught sight of himself. He was Stiles age but the way he held himself spoke of maturity. His hair was grown out rather than a buzz cut and he was wearing a suit. Stiles was definitely an important guy (VAMPIRE?) in this world. "I wish I had but this is not my doing." he gave a sad smile "Let him go won't you dearest?"

And just like that Stiles was dropped on his ass "What are you doing here Genim?"

"I felt him before he even touched down." Genim said calmly, "I figured this was important enough that the treaty would still stand if I popped over." Vamp him looked over to Stiles "It seems somewhere out there I ran afoul of a witch."

Derek growled "I'm sick of your mind games-"

In a flash it was Derek against the wall, Genim holding him there eyes red, two fangs out. Looking deathly beautiful "You insult me Hale," he hissed "When have I _ever_ flat out lied to you?" he seemed genuinely insulted and even a bit hurt. "I have my honor and wouldn't sully it for something as trivial as this." he tossed the werewolf across the station as if he was a rag doll.

He turned and walked toward Stiles "Is he-"

Vamp Stiles shook his head "He's alive, just sleeping." he sat down next to him.

"So," Stiles said looking at the other (much cooler) version of himself "We're pretty bad ass here huh?"

Genim laughed "Yes I suppose we are."

Stiles smiled, the vampires laugh relaxing him "So how old are we?"

"I was born 1400, the current year is 3072. You do the math." Vamp him said with a smirk.

Stiles did and whistled "We look good for 1,670 years old."

Genim nodded "The secret is my skin care routine," he said in a conspiring whisper.

Stiles laughed "I'll remember that when I get home." His smile dropped at the thought of home. How long had he been gone? Did they even know what happened? Even care he was gone?

"How did it happen?" Genim asked quietly "I'm rather certain this is not my doing. After all I was trying to turn myself human, not make a human copy."

Stiles wanted to ask why on earth Genim would want to be human but figured it wasn't really important in the grand scheme of things "A coven was attacking the pack. Derek called me and Scott in as backup... And now I'm dimension hopping." Stiles rubbed his head, the headache was still there but it was now just a full throbbing.

The vampire gave him a sympathetic look "It's been centuries since I've traveled between worlds, but I do remember it was rather disorienting. I'd imagine it down right sucks as a human." He took off an amulet and placed it on Stiles. "This should help ease the discomfort if you hold it as you shift. Once you get a hold of it you may even be able to control it a bit more."

Stiles looked at the amulet on his neck. It was dark red and Stiles could _feel_ the magic coming off it. "Thank you." he said "Really, but I uh... Don't think I'll be getting out of here for a bit." Genim raised an eyebrow "It's triggered when I find something I want."

"And there's nothing about this world that interests you?" Vampire him asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I mean this is by the coolest I've been in any world but uh... It usually only happens..." he trailed off and looked at Derek's still form on the other side of the station.

Vampire him followed his gaze and laughed " _Him_?"

Stiles groaned "I dunno alright. All I know is I've been to seven worlds so far including this one and everytime I shift it's due to something he says or does."

Genim was still chuckling "I guess some things don't change no matter the world."

And after that he refused to say more on the issue.

••••••••••

That didn't mean he was completely closed lip. He found out enough about the world he was in. Vampires and werewolf's at war no one sure who started it but there was too much bad blood to end it now.

Vamp him and Derek were the leaders of each of their respective sides in this particular district and had cut a truth not wanting any more of theirs to be killed or anymore humans (a rarity now days) caught in the middle. They were looked at as an example for the rest to follow.

"Sounds like a lot of pressure." Stiles said.

The vampire shrugged "So does being the only human in a world full of werewolf's. I don't think we get it easy in any world."

"Nnng damn it Stilinski," Derek groaned from where he lay.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," Genim said as he stood "And I didn't even need to kiss him."

Derek glared but it didn't have any real heat behind it "Keep your fangs to yourself Vamp."

"You know I only bite the willing Dearest." Genim said as he offered a hand.

Derek took it a pulled himself off the ground "So what are we going to do with him?"

Stiles watched the two leaders interact. Glares and threats with no sincerity came from Derek. Teasing and not so subtle flirtation from Genim.

But on both sides respect.

Not like younger Derek had for wolf Stiles. That was hero worship.

This Derek saw him as an equal.

Stiles grabbed the amulet around his neck after that thought because he knew what was coming.

••••••••••••••••••••

The world became clear faster than before and the pain in his head was more annoying than actual pain. Stiles looked at the amulet in his hand and grinned. Vamp him was **awesome**.

"I _told_ you guys!" Came the triumphant voice of Lydia Martin. Stiles looked up to see her standing up as the pack looked equal parts annoyed and amused. They appeared to be in a fully renovated version of Derek's house.

" _I_ never doubted you babe," other Stiles said looking at Lydia with a fond smile.

To Stiles surprise Lydia smiled back and sat down on Other Stiles lap and gave him an small peck on the lips "Well that is because you are a _very_ ," she gave him a slow sensual kiss drawing a moan from the both of them "Smart man."

Stiles stared on in shock "Um... I uh.. I-"

"Don't bother sweetie," Lydia said "I know you're hungry. There's a burger and some curly fries in the kitchen." Stiles looked at her in surprise but before he could ask Lydia just shooed him off "Eat. I'll explain it while you do."

••••••••••

Turns out there wasn't too much that was different.

After being bitten by Peter Lydia's dormant powers had emerged and she began training with Deaton and found that her strength was in seeing the future and was now the groups seer.  Because of this she had was able to find a way to stop  Peter from coming back and able to get through to Jackson before Gerard even got his hands on him.

Stiles had started training with Deaton and was quite the magic user himself, his strength being in the elements rather than precognitive abilities. They had bonded over spells and inside jokes and after long Lydia demanded Stiles take her out.

That had been three years ago.

"So is there any chance you know-"

"How to get you to move your merry way, of course." Lydia said with a hair flip. The entire group turned back to the living room where Derek was sitting on the couch.

"No." he said.

"Derek Hale I am passing up on the chance to have two copies of my boyfriend for the night." And Stiles is pretty that those words made his brain die "So you can certainly do what we all know you want to do any way so he can get home."

Derek shook his head "No."

"Gee am I really that bad?" Other him asked and Stiles had a bad feeling he knew what they were asking of Derek.

"It's not that and you know it." Derek said "Find another way."

Other Stiles sighed "Give us a minute okay guys?" he gave Lydia a kiss on the cheek before going to sit by Derek on the couch.

Stiles looked to the group in front of him, the question written all over his face. "It's a long story." Lydia said quietly and she almost looked guilty.

Stiles looked over to the couch and saw other him with a hand on his shoulder, Derek looking at the floor as if he was fighting the urge to look at other him. The whole scene was so intimate he felt the urge to look away despite the fact that technically he was part of it. Stiles was pretty sure that if it wasn't for the fact that Derek looked so miserable the scene alone would make him shift.

After awhile Derek gave a small nod and Other Stiles gave a sad smile before walking hand in hand back to the kitchen. "Sourwolf said okay." Stiles said "But we have to give them their privacy so come on."

The pack all left the room, closing the kitchen door behind them leaving Stiles and Derek standing there in an unbelievably awkward silence.

"Listen if you don't want to I can find another wa-" Stiles trailed off when suddenly Derek hand his hand on his cheek.

"Trust me when I say that wanting it is _not_ the issue here." He said softly as his thumb brushed Stiles lip.

Stiles gave a nervous laugh, "Well I think we can safely establish that me wanting is sort of the whole point here."

Derek gave a small, fond smile "You are so much like him from... Before."

"Is that a good thing?" Stiles squeaked (and honestly he couldn't even say it was a manly squeak.)

Derek smiled wider before he bent down slightly and gave Stiles a heartbreakingly sweet kiss. Stiles sighed as Derek pulled him closer, holding him tight as if the last thing he wanted was for Stiles to shift. As if holding him tight enough could prevent that. He bit his bottom lip gently before pulling back and kissing his way to Stiles ear.

The world was hazy bit Stiles honestly couldn't tell if it was because of the spell or the kiss and he honestly couldn't care less.

Derek bit his ear gently, soothing it with a small kiss. "Stiles," his voice seemed to crack slightly before he quickly gave him a hard, desperate kiss. "I want you."

And just like that Derek's arms were no longer around him and the world disappeared.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets the Witch Bitch who did this to him and learns some new tricks.
> 
> Also Stiles has no clue what the fuck is going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the long update wait. Life sucks. Phone problems, saving issues, life in general. This chapter just did not want to be finished.
> 
> Also I'm sorry in advanced that after such a long wait I'm going to be leaving you on a cliff hanger.... Sorry.
> 
> Also, happy belated birthday to accountlessNecole

When the world came into focus Stiles allowed himself a bit of a freak out. Because really he was a master of denial. He had convinced himself that all the others worlds only proved he was attracted to Derek and wanted some respect from him. But that last one... He didn't shift after the kiss, no it was only after.....

_'I want you.'_

That would be a bit harder to just write off.

"Deadpool was totally based on me," came his voice from outside the door of the room he had landed in. "They just gave him weaker morals so people wouldn't notice."

"Yeah sure," a female voice replied sarcastically "And the Scarlet Witch was inspired by me." Wait a minute... He knew that voice!

The door opened to reveal a slightly older him, next to him was- " _ **YOU**_!" Stiles exclaimed pointing at the girl. Her hair was shorter, shoulder length rather than too her waist, with  red streaks, her nose was pierced and instead of a flowing white dress she wore a pair of well fitting ripped jeans with a baggy Legend of Zelda t-shirt. But she still had the same pale skin and intense eyes. "You're the Witch Bitch that did this to me!"

The Witch Bitch looked startled and a slightly terrified. Other him turned towards her "Seriously Mel?" Other him groaned " _Again_?"

••••••••••

 Stiles made it a point to glare at the Witch Bitch throughout his entire explanation, ignoring the way she stared, ashamed, at the ground.

Other him was 19 and they were currently in his dorm room, at Berkley. The pack was scattered but they still came together on Holidays or for emergency's. The pack was larger now with other humans and new wolfs. And apparently the Witch Bitch (Who's name was Melody apparently) who was also one of Other Stiles best friends after meeting his first day on campus and bonding over magic.

After the explaining was over Other Him sighed, running his hand through his grown out hair "Alright, I'll call Derek, see if he can get out of whatever Alpha thing he's doing in New York." he headed towards the door before turning his eyes on the Witch Bitch, eyes concerned "You gonna be all right in here Mel?" he shot a suspicious glance at Stiles.

The girl gave a weak smile "Come on Stiles, if you can trust me with anyone it's yourself."

Other him nodded before  stepping outside the room, leaving Stiles alone with the girl who had done this to him.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke after a few minutes of tense silence "For what that other me did. I don't know what variable got fucked up to make me... I'm sorry."

"Variable?" Stiles asked, curiosity over riding his desire to make the Witch uncomfortable.

She nodded"Uh yeah. Alternate universes are created because of separate variables. One slight change can create a while new world." Stiles raised an eyebrow, needing more of an explanation. "It's like... Like Doctor Who and your Donna." She was talking fast now, excited, obviously in her element. "Turn one way and you meet The Doctor and save the world a few times, turn another and the world goes to hell. Life is basically made of left and right turns. Variables, some choices you can control, like going which way to turn, or how you answer a question. Others are out of anyone's control, when you were born, what family you were born into, things like that. And then there are things that remain constant." she looked down "Up until now I thought our friendship was one of those things."

Stiles nodded, his hand had moved to his chest, just over the amulet Vampire Stiles had given him and he instantly felt a sense of calm. "You dimension hop a lot then?"

She shrugged "Every magical being has strengths. Lydia's a born seer, she sees things, senses things that other people can't. You specialize with the elements, manipulating and using natural things. Me... I'm good at bending time. Reversing, fast forwarding, and as you've witnessed, alternate time lines." she looks down "I haven't ever done something like what the other me did to you though. It's one thing to summon yourself from another time line, or to take a peek into one. To send someone else and through multiple worlds... I must be very powerful where you come from." Stiles glared and she opened her mouth to continue when the door opened and Older Him walked in.

"I left a message for Derek, but who knows when he'll get it." he said sitting on the bed with a sigh. "I have classes but I can skip if-"

"Don't be stupid, I'm done for the day, I can watch him." the girl said.

"It's not you I'm worried about." he glared at Stiles. It was weird, having his face look at him with such distrust.

The Witch shook her head "You go, I'll be fine. He's pissed, not homicidal."

Stiles nodded, and with one last glare the Other Stiles nodded before leaving.

••••••••••

"You know," the girl suddenly spoke up after almost a half hour of awkward silence "I'm not her. Not technically. I get it, why you're upset. I would be too." she sat down beside him. "But who knows how long till Broody Brows shows up. And even then who knows how long it'll take to get what you want?"

"What's your point?" Stiles asked, not looking at her.

"Truce?" she suggested. Stiles stayed silent. She sighed "You know I've only met one other you. He was certainly more fond of me. He came to me for help, said if any witch could it'd be me."

"What did he want?" Stiles asked and regretted it when the girl gave a small triumphant smile.

"He wanted to know if I had ever heard of a way to make a supernatural being human."

Stiles clutched the amulet, and a feeling went through him. One that told him his hunch was right "I think I met him. Suave, equipped with a suit and some fancy fangs?"

She chuckled at the description nodded "Yeah sounds like him, wasn't too happy with the answer I gave him."

"Yeah," Stiles muttered, hand still on his amulet. "I've met him. Few worlds back," he hesitated before continuing "He gave me this," he took the amulet from under his shirt.

 Melody's green eyes widened "No _way_ ," she whispered and made as though to touch the amulet. Stiles was about to jerk away and tell her hands off but she removed her hand as if she'd been burned "Wow, it's bound to you and everything."

"Bound? What does that-"

"I keep forgetting you have no magical background," Melody said "Okay how do I explain this.... Okay you know robot movies?" Stiles nodded slowly no idea what robots had to do with his amulet. "What's the common plot in like... All of them?"

"Robots taking on sentient life." Stiles said, lost.

Melody smiled and nodded "Exactly, now magic is something that flows through the body right? At first when you have no control over it it reacts with your body and the emotions you feel, it's an extension of yourself. You with me?" Stiles gave another nod, "Okay well what you have around your neck is pure, _powerful_ magic from another version of you. It's magic without a body as a conduit, its no longer an extension of anyone it's-"

"Sentient." Stiles said softly looking down as he felt approval wash over him. It made sense, ever sense he'd gotten it he was calmer, at peace whenever he clutched it. It had been communicating with him and he hasn't even realized.

"Stiles this... God do you even know how big of a deal this is. You're already powerful, or have the potential to be and that will help you focus and-" she stopped suddenly, a glint in her eye as she stood.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"Broody Brows could take weeks, and with that amulet training you up on the basics will be easy." She opened the closet door "But you can't teach someone who doesn't trust you so," she turned, shutting the closet with her foot, holding up a bottle of whiskey, "You and I are going to bond.

••••••••••

Stiles was pretty sure he hadn't laughed this hard since the dimension hopping began. Hell maybe not since werewolf shit began invading his life "So what happened then?" he asked after he finally stopped laughing enough to form words.

"Well, Jackson threw a fit of course and threatened everyone's life... But it was really hard to take him seriously when he skin had just switched to a hideous neon pink." Melody joined him in his laughter as she plucked the whiskey bottle from his hand and took a swig. "It took us a day to find the counter spell and a week to actually _tell_ Jackson we had it."

"Ohmygod. Stop. My ribs seriously!" the image of a scowling Jackson who kept changing colors was too much to handle. "God, all that because he stood Lydia up?"

Melody shrugged, handing Stiles the bottle. "It was their anniversary. Lydia was upset so I thought I would cheer her up. It worked. And in my defense it was only supposed to be his hair. Not his entire body."

Stiles chuckled as he took a drink "So what's the deal with other me and you are we-"

Melody laughed "Oh god no. You have the wrong parts for me Sweetie" taking the bottle when Stiles offered "Another constant as far as I can tell, a persons sexuality." she shrugged "Never met another me who likes boys... Well except for the boy version of me." she amended, taking a drink. "Then again it could be just me. So gay it transcends dimensions." she snorted.

Stiles chuckled as he snatched the bottle "It is really hard to keep hating you." he said before taking a gulp.

Melody laughed "That is the point of this. No magic when we're drunk though."

"We're buzzed not drunk," Stiles protested. "Yet."

Melody shook her head "No, last time I did the pack all recreated Once More with Feeling," Stiles spit out the swig he had just taken as he laughed "Boyd singing about his crush on Erica was truly grating on the ears."

"I don't think it was cuz you were drunk," Stiles informed her as he passed back the bottle "From what I can tell you just suck at any non time related magic."

Melody giggled "I do!" the door opened and in walked College Stiles. "Heeey Buddy." Melody waved.

College Stiles rolled his eyes, mock annoyance on his features "Did you have to break the law in my room?"

"Hey I am of legal drinking age Mister!" Melody proclaimed, "And in his world so is he."

Stiles laughed as other him smirked "Sure he is," he set his bag down "Did you at least save some for me?"

••••••••••

"Hey me," came his own voice through the haze of sleep and alcohol induced migraine. "Wake up, I have news."

Stiles opened his eyes and immediately regretted it "Turn the sun off." he groaned, shoving his head back in the pillow.

Other Him laughed (the bastard) "Yeah I'll get right in that. So listen I got a call from Isaac and he told me Derek is in negotiations and won't even be able to check his voice mail for at least three days."

"So basically I gave no hope of going home for at least four days?" Stiles asked into the pillow.

"Yeah more if it takes awhile to find out what you want." Stiles groaned into his pillow. "You rest up, me and Mel will check up on you between classes."

"Kay, don't forget to turn off the sun on your way."

••••••••••

"So Mel told me about the amulet," College Stiles said later later as he dropped his bag on his bed. Instantly Stiles hand wrapped around it protectively. Other him gave a reassuring smile "Don't worry even if I wanted it it's bound to _you_."

Stiles nodded, the amulet sending reassuring sensations to him "Sorry." he muttered.

Other him shrugged "Understandable." he assured "Mel also mentioned you were interested in learning magic."

Stiles nodded "Yeah, basics. Until I get home, I figured I could learn a bit, make this whole situation easier."

College him nodded "I have a few hours till my next class."

 

••••••••••

Magic was **awesome**.

Stiles felt as though he had found the missing piece of the puzzle that he never even knew was lost. When he opened himself up he could _feel_ the magic coursing through him. He didn't know how he had ever missed it.

Not that it was easy. Hell just being able to feel all connected and stuff took two days. Other him said he had a block which was why his magical abilities never truly made themselves known (and really he wished Deaton would've forgone the whole 'Spark' speech and gone with the good ol' You're a Wizard Harry.') Unblocking himself consisted of meditation, focus, and a spirit walk (which is just fancy for a really freaky dream).

Melody had been right about the amulet helping though, apparently undoing a block usually took longer (especially with one like his she had said, which made him wonder why his block had been so large). According to her and Other him he'd had his hand clutched around it the whole time. It guided him.

And now that he was in tune with his magic it was easier to recognize when his amulet was attempting to communicate.

He was eager to learn more but was ordered to rest after working in his block for forty-eight hours straight.

Despite his protests Stiles was out the minutes his head hit pillow.

••••••••••

"A lot of magic is just visualization," Melody told him as she gave him a blue crystal. "Depending on the spell you need the right words or object," she gestured towards the crystal "But it's all about visualizing what you want. Without that it wouldn't matter what else you had." she shrugged, the oversized Gundum shirt she was wearing slipping of her shoulder slightly. "Once you're more practiced it'll be easier, but for now you need time to concentrate."

Stiles groaned "I'm no good at that, can't we skip it?" Melody laughed and shook her head. Stiles sighed "Please, at least tell me no more meditation."

"Only a bit." she promised taking out a pocket knife and quickly slicing her arm, wincing in pain.

"What the hell?!" Stiles exclaimed getting up to find a first aid, but Melody pulled him back down.

"Calm down. We're working on healing magic today," Melody said in a reassuring voice "Can't do that without a wound."

"You couldn't have warned me?" Stiles glared.

Melody shrugged "Hold the crystal, and visualize the cut gone, then hold it to my arm."

"I hate you so much right now," Stiles muttered before gripping the crystal. Trying to imagine an uncut arm. When he thought he had it he pressed the crystal to her arm. He opened his eyes "Damn it," he muttered when he saw the cut didn't look any better.

"No one except born healers get o It on the first try," she assured "Try again."

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. He let himself feel his magic coursing through him, imagining Melody unharmed, no longer in pain. He placed the crystal on her arm and felt a rush. He opened his eyes and smiled to see the cut not vanished but scabbing over looking like it happened a week ago not a minute.

He looked down to see his free hand wrapped around his amulet, a wave of approval coming from it. "Wow," he heard Melody say "That was impressive."

••••••••••

Days passed and Stiles learned as much as he could. They focused mostly in healing and locater spells since those would most likely be the things he needed the most until he got home.

Other Stiles and Melody had given him a back pack with magical supplies, extra clothes and some snacks, magically binding it to him so if he shifted with it off it, and everything in it, would appear right back on him when he arrived in the new world.

"So," Other him said after a lesson "Derek called, he's heading over on the first flight. Should be here by tomorrow."

Stiles wasn't sure how to feel. Happy that he'd be on his way, another step closer to home. But sad, Mel and College Stiles were great. And despite the rocky start Stiles could safely say the three of them were now great friends.

Melody's arms wrapped around him "I'll miss you." she muttered into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Witch Bitch," he said laughing when Melody punched him in the shoulder.

"If this is your last night here we are not wasting it with more lessons." Other him informed.

Melody nodded as she took our a bag she had brought full of junk food and Other Stiles took out Fellowship of the Ring smiling.

••••••••••

"I just don't get it," Melody said as she took a bite of her twizzler "Gandalf flew that thing for escape. Why the hell are they _walking_ to Mordor?"

"Because three movies make more money than one." College Stiles informed her.

Stiles nodded "Yeah, and you know animal labor, don't want to promote that."

Melody laughed as she threw popcorn at the both of them. "You are way too awesome for Broody Brows." she said.

Stiles looked at the older version of himself and they both rolled their eyes. Melody was not the number one fan of Derek Hale he had found out. The whole week she had made off hand comments and insults regarding the Alpha. "I'm too awesome for anyone." Stiles said.

Other him laughed "Agreed."

••••••••••

"Stiles," came a voice.

"Nnn go away. M'tired." Other Stiles groaned from beside him, Stiles himself to tired to do much else but groan in agreement.

"Get up," came the voice Stiles now recognized as Derek's.

He felt other him shift "That was fast." College Stiles yawned.

"I came as soon as I heard, that him?"

Stiles, still not removing his face from the pillow raised his arm in a half assed wave. "He's not a morning person." Other him explained."

"That's not surprising." Derek said, amusement in his voice.

The room was silent and Stiles felt himself drifting back to sleep. "I'm glad you came." Other him said, a hesitant shyness in his voice.

"Of course I did," Derek said in a _'duh'_ voice "You're important to me."

•••••••••••••••••••

 

Stiles came to on a wooden floor, still exhausted but the shift having woke him up a bit. He felt and yep there was his back pack the spell had worked.

"Excuse me," came his own voice breaking him out of his thoughts.  Stiles stood and looked around and saw he was in... A wagon? Well that was a new one. His eyes landed on himself. "Mind explaining what exactly is going on?"

Other Stiles was leaning against the wall, clad in a red vest, and nothing underneath, he wore snug black pants with a red sash "Uh it's a long st-"

"Stiles have you seen my Tarot ca-" Lydia looked at him and Stiles looked right back. She looked stunning, her hair curled, a black dress that was connected by a tiny scrape of fabric that covered her belly button. A sash with a beautiful design around her waist, the dress ending just above her knees, high boots on her feet. A gold band on her head. She looked like something out of a renaissance fair. "What's-"

"This is my twin brother," Other him lied smoothly "Genim this Lydia," Stiles gave a weak smile and a wave. "And your tarot cards are probably wherever you slept last night, which sadly was not in here."

Lydia rolled her eyes "Riiight, well tell your _twin_ that he might want to dress in a way that doesn't make him stand out like a sore thumb." she turned around and opened the wagon door "Oh and are you going to get to work any time today or-"

"Give me a break I had a long night." Other him said.

Lydia smirked, "Yes, we all heard." She winked before exiting the wagon.

"So," other him said calmly "That long story you were talking about... Care to tell it?"

••••••••••

"And it's all leading back to Derek in every world I go to. I need to find him so this can just end already."

Other Stiles looked at him for a bit before turning and digging in a trunk and tossing him a bundle of clothes. "Lydia is right, I don't know what your wearing but I've never seen anything like it."

Stiles looked down to see a green vest and black pants with a matching sash. "I don't think-"

"Trust me they look great on us." Other him assured "Besides you'll be here for awhile."

"Really?" Stiles asked as he reluctantly tugged off his shirt. "Why's that?"

Other him smiled "I have no idea who Derek is."

                                                                                                                                                            


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles spends some time with royalty
> 
> Also, here comes the bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by saying sorry for the wait. Like seriously SO sorry. I didn't have anything but my Xbox and it takes like 20 minutes to type up a paragraph so... FORGIVE ME!
> 
> Also Thank you. Seriously the response to this story has been just.... Wow. Really thank you all for the kudos and the unbelievably kind comments.
> 
> I thought you would all like to know that most of the worlds will be getting there own one shot to.give you a glimpse of before and after Stiles showed up.
> 
> Also I have a oneshot from Melody's (The witch) POV about what happened while Stiles was dimension hopping.
> 
> And finally I have a sequel in the works.
> 
> So I hope you're all ready for a long ride because this story may soon be over (Its looking to be 10 chapters give or take a few) but there's a lot more fun to be had in this verse :D.
> 
> Again thank you everyone. So much

Stiles gaped at him "How... You _have_ to have a Derek!" he said his voice hysterical.

"I'm sure we do somewhere." Other him shrugged as Stiles tugged the snugger pair of pants on. "But it's a big place and we've only been in this kingdom for a few months, longer than usual but some of us, apparently, are quite taken with it." he shrugged "Don't worry, this Derek of yours is bound to be somewhere." He said as he opened the door to the wagon.

Stiles jaw dropped as he looked around him. They were in some sort market square, Lydia a little ways down reading a middle aged woman's palms. Isaac was in the same outfit as him and other Stiles but purple. He was dancing happily with Allison who was easily the most modestly dressed of the gang, in a blue tank top styled dress with a slit on one side about half way up her leg, a dark blue corset over it and a light blue head band with a white flower on it. Her smile as Isaac twirled her was infectious.

Danny was on the side in the same men's outfit as the rest of them in blue as he held out a hat flashing a charming smile to all who passed.

Erica was in the crowd, she was showing the most skin of all with a long flowing red skirt that had a slit up one leg almost completely with a pink sash. Her stomach completely bare save for a belly button piercing. She wore a long white shirt with a pink half corset that propped up her already impressive rack, a pink bandana covering her messy hair. She was  moving from man to man, leaning close, whispering in their ears seductively as her hands traveled all over their bodies, removing valuables.

Horses passed, knights marching, and in the distance a castle.

"Wha.. Are we... Is this..."

Gypsy Stiles laughed "I told you, big kingdom."

••••••••••

"So who are you really?" Allison asked him as she sat landed next to him, her face flushed a smile on her face as she watched Gypsy him take over dancing with Isaac.

"I'm Genim," Stiles said, figuring he should stick with the lie from earlier "Stiles tw-"

Allison shook her head "He doesn't have family, unless you count the caravan. He definitely hasn't ever mentioned a brother from before. Only child. And there's also the fact that Genim is his name." She gave him a gentle smile "So Other Stiles.... What's your story then?"

"I'm.... Really sick of telling it honestly." Stiles laughed weakly "I just... I'm lost and I just.... I need to find what I want."

Allison smiled gently "Well you're certainly in the right company for that."

••••••••••

Gypsy Stiles, he was learning, was the affectionate sort. Casually giving kisses to those in the Caravan. It seemed each member had there own special kiss.

Allison got a peck on the cheek, accompanied by a tight hug.

Isaac received a firm, closed mouth, kiss on the lips.

Danny kisses were playful, filled with laughter and smiles, usually accompanied with some ass gropage.

The kisses with Erica were downright filthy, with tongue and moans and hands everywhere.

Lydia had two types of kisses. The first being sweet kiss on the lips followed by Gypsy Stiles brushing her hair out of her eyes a kind smile and a kiss to the cheek. The other a slow sensual, intimate kiss that was heart breakingly sweet followed by sad smiles and long hugs.

It was after the second type of Lydia kiss Stiles had to ask "So are the two of you-"

Gypsy Him smiled "No, not currently."

"And the others?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Stiles chuckled "I'm guessing interactions aren't like this in your world." Stiles shook his head "Well I guess they aren't for most." Gypsy Stiles shrugged "It's not sexual. I mean I have with all of them at one point but that's not what the kisses are about."

"Wow okay... Mental image." Stiles said as Gypsy Stile chuckled "So what is it about then?"

"It's about letting them know I'm here if they need me. It's about realizing they need me and then giving them what they need." Other Him explained with a shrug. "Also, it's really no hardship for me." he added with a crooked grin and a wink causing both Stiles to chuckle.

••••••••••

Stiles sighed as he tossed and turned on his mat that lay on the wagon he and the other Stiles were currently sharing.

He held on to his amulet letting it calm him. He wanted to be done. He missed home, god did he miss it. He got the message. He had a thing for Derek. Great, fantastic thanks to his worlds Melody he now had another hopeless crush to harbor for another few years that was doomed to end in heartbreak.

He'd probably had it for awhile, his subconscious had gotten pretty good at protecting him from his own feelings.

He really would have been fine never realizing it though.

Regardless he had learned what he wanted. He liked Derek, he wanted Derek to like him right on back.

So why was he still trapped in this spell? This was his tenth world. Enough was enough.

A soothing feeling came from.his amulet. As if it was trying to placate him. Like it was saying _'Relax, everything is fine. Be patient'_

Stiles scoffed "Yeah easy for you to say."

••••••••••

"Wake up, you and I are going to go searching for this Derek of yours." Gypsy Stiles said as he gave him a light kick to the ribs.

Stiles groaned "Yanno, I've definitely had nicer wake up calls."

Gypsy him rolled his eyes "Get dressed and meet me outside."

Stiles rolled his eyes and put on the clothes he had worm yesterday. He wanted this over with as soon as possible, today he was finding Derek.

••••••••••

Allison and Isaac had come along. Apparently they had something to do in the higher parts of the kingdom.

And apparently what Other Stiles had told him last night about affection went both ways. Allison had taken one look at him as he emerged from the wagon and gave him a soft peck to his cheek and laced his fingers with hers, Isaac gave him the same treatment and they were now walking hand in hand down the street, Gypsy Stiles looking rather amused by the whole thing. "We have to stop by the training grounds for these two," he informed Stiles "Thier motivations for coming with us are entirely selfish."

Isaac blushed while Allison shot a playful glare to other Stiles "Like your one to talk."

Gypsy Stiles shook his head "I simply appreciate the beauty. You two on the other hand are ridiculously smitten."

 Allison began blushing right along with Isaac

"Wow so this place has the whole nine yards. Castle, horses, knights, royalty all that jazz?" Stiles asked as they approached the castle, men in armor sparring in the distance.

Gypsy Stiles chuckled "Yeah, we have it all."

"See I don't get it though you guys don't talk in the way this sort of place merits. With the art thous and what not."

Isaac laughed "That's because it's not the 15th century man, its 2020."

Stiles stared at him "Say what now?"

Other Stiles laughed at the gob smacked look on his face  "See the world you say you're from we had that. But according to the books the economy and the planet went in a serious down fall around 2007."

"So people had the brilliant idea to go ahead and go back to easier times. Forget the cars and the factories and the waste of natural resources."

"So this began. Instead of mayors and presidents we have dukes and kings." Gypsy Stiles explained.

But Stiles was really beyond caring because they had reached the edge of the training grounds and in front of the knights in armor of his own was none other than Derek Fucking Hale.

Stiles started as he felt Allison's hand grasp his "Are you alright?"

"That's Derek," he said, his mouth going dry as he watched Derek grab one of the knights and correct his stance.

"You've got to be kidding me." Isaac muttered.

"Of all the people in this kingdom you pick the Prince?"Gypsy him said, the look on his face a mix of annoyance and amused.

Stiles gaped at the gypsies "Seriously?" he groaned "Of course he's a freaking prince."

Isaac put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Gypsy Stiles put one on his back. "Don't worry," Allison assured "We'll get you back home."

 Stiles gripped his amulet, the calming waves it sent through him doing little to actually help him this time.

"Allison! Isaac!" came a familiar voice and there was Scott jogging up to them in his Knights armor. "It's great to see you."

Allison and Isaac looked down at the ground at the same time and Stiles had the sudden urge to roll his eyes he turned and saw that Gypsy Stiles had the same urge but wasn't trying to fight it one little bit.

"And hello to you Stiles and..." Scott gave him a confused look "Stiles?"

"I'm Genim," Stiles said hoping Scott didn't know as much as the caravan did about this worlds Stiles "Stiles twin."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Scott said to Gypsy Stiles curiously.

They all shared a look but were saved when the shout of "Mcall!" reached them. They looked up to see Derek coming towards them "Training isn't over. This is hardly the time for socializing."

"Of course," Scott said as he put his helmet back on "I apologize Sire." he gave one last wave to the smiling Allison and Isaac.

Stiles had been expecting Derek to leave but he was just staring at Gypsy Stiles and him "I never knew you had a twin Mr.Stilinski." He said in a polite tone Stiles hadn't thought Derek was capable of.

"Yes, this is Genim. Genim, Prince Hale." He shot Stiles a pointed look.

Stiles gave an awkward bow "Pleasure to meet you your highness."

 "The pleasure is mine. Any friends of Mr. Stilinski are friends of the crown." Derek was looking at the other him in a look that was all too familiar. That was the way he used to look at Lydia. The way Scott looked at Allison.

Prince Derek Hale had it bad for the Gypsy Stiles (who didn't seem to even notice)

So... Why wasn't he shifting? He felt a jolt  from his amulet as if he was being scolded or reprimanded. In fact he had the feeling he was being called an idiot.

What was he missing then?

_No Repeats._

Damn it. Wizard him had warned him. Derek had a crush on Stiles in the very first world, it didn't matter now.

There was something else he wanted in this world.

••••••••••

They were back at the caravan, Other Stiles had retreated awhile ago into Danny's wagon leaving him with the others.

Erica plopped down next to him "So I hear you need to bag yourself a prince."

Stiles chuckled "Not... Exactly."

Erica raised an eyebrow "Listen I don't know exactly who you are or what you're doing here. But I have caught on that you have a problem and the solution is Prince Hale."

Stiles sighed "How am I even supposed to talk to him? He's royalty."

She smirked "You let _me_ take care of that."

••••••••••

It took two days for Erica to approach him again, a smile on her face like she was the cat who ate the canary "So I have a... friend who works at the palace stables and he says that the Prince goes for a ride each morning at the same time without fail. So tomorrow you and I are getting up at sunrise and hopefully you'll be on your way by the end of the day."

Stiles just stared at the blonde for a moment before grinning "I love you."

Erica smirked, standing "Of course you do."

••••••••••

Stiles stood outside the palace gate as Erica chatted up the stable boy, who Stiles wasn't surprised to find was Boyd. According to him Derek would be riding past any minute now.

Stiles shifted on his feet. He had no idea how to go about this. Pretend to be this worlds Stiles? Go the overprotective brother route? He was just so... tired.

Derek rode up then, slowing when he saw Stiles standing at the gate and coming to a stop in front of him. He looked at him for awhile before sliding off his horse "Genim, what can I do for you?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow "How did you know it was me and not my brother?"

Derek smirked "Stiles could never wait so paitently."

He chuckled softly, Gyspy Stiles had ADHD even worse than him "He's actuallly is why I wanted to talk."

Derek looked at him for a moment before nodding, sliding with practiced ease from his horse "Let's take a walk."

••••••••••

"So..." Stiles said awkwardly, not exactly knowing how to start the conversation "Nice garden."

"You really suck at this," Derek said with a chuckle before heaving a sigh "Am I really so obvious?"

Stiles chuckled "Uh.. yeah dude. You really are. Pretty sure everyone but Stiles notices."

Derek gave a sad sort of chuckle "Of course he doesn't." He turned to look at Stiles directly "So is this the part where you tell me to stay away from your brother?"

"What? No, best of luck to you man." Stiles said with a smile "I uh... it's just your royalty right? You and Stiles aren't exactly-"

"Allowed?" Derek finished. Stiles nodded, "You're right. Anything serious between us would probably result in me loosing my title."

"And you'd give that up?"

Derek looked at him like he was an idiot "I'd give up anything for your brother Genim. If we ever... I wouldn't let anything come between us."

"Oh crap," Stiles muttered clutching his amulet tightly just before the world went black.

••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles heart sank when it became immeditly clear he wasn't back home. He was in a small bathroom, he could see the room that was connected it through the small crack. The room was filled with women, some he recgonized, others he didn't.

"I don't get why you're so nervous," a girl Stiles didn't know was saying. "You got him to give you the ring. Hard parts over."

"Shut up Cora,"A mid-20s Allison said "You're not helping."

"I am too!" Cora protested, looking in the mirror as she put on earrings. "If anyones not helping it's _Mel_."

"I'm wearing a dress," came Melody's voice "I can give no more to the cause." she stepped into veiw then wearing a flowing sky blue dress.

Now that his attention had been brought to the outfits Stiles realized all the girls were wearing the exact same dress. He really hoped this wasn't what it looked like.

"We're all in the same dress," came Lydia'svoice from somewhere in the room. "And trust me _no one_ will be paying attention to us."

"Though I am _**totally**_ fine if they do." Came a new womans voice.

"You look great Stiles," Cora assured "You could be in a burlap sack and my brother would still say 'I Do'."

"Of course he will," Mel said with a smirk "Broody Brows can't give you anymore time to come to your senses."

"Could we not call my fianc'e names today?" Stiles reprimanded with no real heat.

"Only if you can honestly tell me it's not the most accurate nickname in the history of nicknames," Mel said with a smirk.

Silence followed by uncontrollable laughter.

"Exactly," Mel said with a triumphant smirk "Now get your ass out here so we can see you."

Girl Stiles stepped into view then wearing a spectacularly beautiful white gown and an even more spectacular smile. She was so... **happy**.

Stiles didn't even have enough time to grab the amulet before the world got blurry.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles is presented with the obvious solution.
> 
> Also Stiles experiences his own personal utopia only to be thrown into his own personal Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! Life sucks and all that but hopefully this chapter, which has some of my favorite universes, makes it worse the wait.
> 
> Also I wanted to ask what you thought of Melody since she's becoming a big part of this without my permission and I want to know what you all think of her.
> 
> Oh and I apologize ahead of time for the cliff hanger.

"I'm telling you this isn't my fault!" came a voice Stiles was beginning to recognize as the world came back into view.

He was in a loft, though he wasn't sure who's exactly. Standing not too far away was himself looking to be in his mid twenties other than that the only real difference was that the other him was tatted up. Next to him was Melody who also bore multiple tattoos, the girl from the last universe (Cora?) and Derek.

"No one is saying it is," Other Stiles assured calmly.

"Peter did!" Melody pointed out.

"Peter is an ass," Derek said in a bored tone.

"Peter also seems to be the only one who realizes that Stiles number 2 is awake." Came a dry voice from behind him, Stiles flailed and yep there was Peter giving him a creepy ass flirty wave.

Stiles stood "So... Do you guys have anything to eat? I'm starving."

••••••••••••••••••••

"So... It is Mel's fault," Cora said with a small smile after Stiles stopped stuffing his face long enough to fill them in.

Melody was pouting "Et Tu Brute? It's a different me, a stupid me." Tattooed Stiles whispered something in other Derek's ear then causing the werewolf to laugh. "Shut up Stiles!" Melody snapped.

Tattoo Stiles raised his hands in surrender, smirking "I didn't say anything."

Cora seemed very amused by it all "So you need something from my brother?" She asked Stiles. "Like romantically?"

"It's not always something romantic that triggers the shift," Stiles said with a shrug.

This worlds Derek and Stiles shifted awkwardly, looking at each other before quickly looking away. "Well... You should just have sex with our Derek" Cora said with a shrug. "I mean... You want that right?"

"What?!" both of the Stiles squeaked at the same time Derek said "Cora!"

"It does seem like the simplest solution doesn't it?" Peter said from the corner.

"Where did you come from?!" He exclaimed because he was 99% sure Peter hadn't been in the kitchen a second ago.

Peter raised an eyebrow, smirking "The living room."

"God you're annoying no matter what world I'm in," Stiles muttered.

Peter just grew even more amused "And you're entertaining no matter what world you're from." And ew did he just check him out?

"Shut up Peter." Other Stiles deadpanned "No one likes you."

"Be that as it may it doesn't make it any less true that the simplest solution would be for Derek and the other Stiles to have sex." Peter said calmly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Stiles spoke up "I mean no offense I'm sure you're great and all," he said to Other Derek "But you're not _my_ Derek. Also I don't really wanna loose my virginity to someone who doesn't want to have sex with me in the first place."

"Virginity? How precious," Peter coo'd. "And believe me you are just the loophole my nephew has been looking for."

"Leave," Derek growled. Peter gave a dramatic sigh but did as told, sparing the group one last smug smirk.

"Don't worry," Melody said after a minute of silence "We'll figure this out."

••••••••••••••••••••

The thing was Peter wasn't lying, Derek and other Stiles were into each other. Heated looks when the other wasn't looking, lingering touches followed by blushing, inside jokes with secret smiles, the whole nine yards.  But they definitely weren't together which was...confusing.

Tatted Stiles was constantly by Derek's side, handing him things, adding his two cents, he seemed more like a personal assistant than a roommate. Stiles would write it off as other him flirting but Melody was the same with Cora (And there was vat of not so unresolved sexual tension he wasn't even going to touch.)

He'd only been here for a few hours when he finally got Melody alone "So what's with this world? And with other me and Derek?"

"Stiles is his Guardian." Melody said with a shrug. At Stiles confused look Mel  hit her forehead "Shit right, you don't have guardians. Okay here's the short version. There are three races: Supers things like werewolves, vamps, ECT. There's humans. And then there's people like me and Stiles: Guardians. We help, guide and protect our charges. Our life is bound to them. We're with them from birth, we're literally _**made**_ for our charges."

"I'm sensing a but here," Stiles said.

Mel gave a small sad smile "It's forbidden any sort of... Romantic relationship between a Guardian and a Charge. We'd loose our abilities, we'd be human. So you see... You're paired with your perfect match but the Guardians won't act for fear of leaving their Charges unprotected and Charges won't act for fear of their Guardians loosing everything."

"That...sucks." Stiles said softly "But you and Cora-"

Melody sighed and lifted the leg of her pants to reveal what had to be the only unmarked part of her body "Mine are fading... My abilities are fading... Slowly... we haven't done more than kiss I've convinced her that it's not affecting me but the more we do... I didn't mean for this to happen. I want to protect her but the thought of ending it.... Basically yeah, it sucks."

••••••••••••••••••••

 Since it looked like he was going to be here awhile Stiles figured working on his magic would be a good call. He had the basics of healing down and since College Melody had told him his strength lay in the elements he was currently trying to light a candle with no luck.

His amulet pulsed as if saying _You need to focus._

"Shut up you're an inanimate object," Stiles muttered. Suddenly the amulet got hot causing Stiles to yelp. "Sentient, right almost forgot. Sorry." It cooled down then as if saying he was forgiven. "I'm talking to a piece of jewelry.... My life is so weird."

"You both do that," Came Derek's amused voice.

"Ohmygod!" Stiles exclaimed turning around "Clear your throat or _something_! Jesus."

Derek looked extremely amused "Sorry, Stiles always knows when I'm near... It's sorta nice to be able to surprise you."

"Yeah lets see if you still think that when you give me a freaking heart attack." he sighed "What do we both do?"

"Mutter to yourself," he said with a shrug "You two have that in common."

"My Derek thinks me having heart attacks is funny too," Stiles offered with a small smile.

Derek chuckled "Well I imagine it's hilarious to any version of anybody."

Stiles rolled his eyes"So glad my nearly dying could amuse you so."

Derek laughed and despite knowing it wasn't his Derek the sound made Stiles stomach tighten.

••••••••••••••••••••

"I want you to have sex with Derek," Tatted Stiles told him his third day there when he was having breakfast.

Stiles spit out his milk a bit "Excuse me?" He asked after he finished coughing. This was the first time his doppelganger had even spoken to him and he certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"You heard me." Guardian Stiles said not looking at him.

Stiles gaped at the other him "But.... Dude were you not listening he's not-"

"Your Derek, I get that, I do. Doesn't stop your pheromones from going haywire everytime he comes in the room, or your heart fluttering when he laughs... He's not your Derek but he's enough like him that you want him, and your enough like me for him to want you." Other him said this all very matter of factly.

"And your okay with this?" Stiles asked indecorously.

"As okay as I can be," Stiles said with a shrug. "Look I don't give a fuck about my abilities but I refuse to leave Derek unprotected. I have someone to...occupy me. Derek doesn't at the moment. It could help you so... Just do it okay?" Before Stiles could respond Guardian Stiles was leaving the room.

••••••••••••••••••••

"Your Stiles wants me to have sex with you." Stiles said later that night when everyone else had gone to bed.

Derek gave a nervous laugh "Yeah he uh... He mentioned that."

"So... Listen I don't really... I mean your Derek but you're not my grumpy, scowling, kinda hates me Derek."

"I doubt he hates you," Derek said with a small smile "But I get what you mean. You're not my serious, overprotective Stiles."

"Yeah...doesn't stop me from kind of wanting this still." Stiles admitted.

Derek nodded in agreement "You're _Stiles_.... I couldn't ever not want you."

"Few worlds ago that would've been enough to send me on my way," he sighed "It feels like-"

"You're betraying him for even considering this?" Derek finished. Stiles looked at the ground and nodded. "How about... We start slow?" Suddenly Derek's hand was making it so Stiles was looking up at him. "Sound good?"

Stiles nodded "Very."

Next thing he knew he was pressed against the wall, Derek's lips on his as his tongue swiped at Stiles lips silently asking for entrance that Stiles eagerly gave.

Derek broke the kiss long enough to remove his and Stiles shirt. He stared at Stiles' chest with something between lust and disappointment. "No-"

"Have a fear of needles," Stiles said "Sorry."

Suddenly Derek's lips were on his again "Nothing to be sorry for," he said before he began kissing his neck.

Stiles gasped as Derek sucked and bit, leaving marks all over his neck as Stiles hands explored the others bare chest "We should probably... Bed." he gasped as Derek's mouth was suddenly on his nipple. "Oh god or at least the couch, it's closer."

Derek lifted him then, continuing to kiss him as he walked over to the couch and lay him down on the couch "Should grow your hair out," Derek said as he stood, removing his jeans. "Don't know if I have all the same kinks in every world but I really wish I could pull your hair." he said with a sideways grin.

"Sor-"

"Would you stop _apologizing_?" Derek said in a sort of fond annoyance as he removed his boxers as well.

Stiles eyes widened as he took in the glorious sight that was naked Derek "Fuck."

"We're getting there," Derek said with a smirk before moving back on top of Stiles as he began kissing his way down Stiles' body.

Stiles hands made there way down Derek's body hesitating when he he reached  his hips "Can I-"

Derek looked up, that same fondly annoyed look on his face "You really need to ask?"

Stiles flushed "Right yeah. Sorr-"

Derek's lips were on his again, a hard closed mouthed kiss this time. "Stop apologizing." He said again"You're perfect."

Stiles smiled and the world began to go fuzzy "Uh-Oh.. You shouldn't have said that."

Derek looked confused for a minute before it seemed to click "Don't you dare," he said as he quickly unsnapped Stiles' jeans.

"I can't exactly control it," Stiles said as the world became duller. Suddenly his amulet tugged at him as if trying to remind him of something.

 _'After a while you might even be able to have some control over the shifts.'_ Stiles remembered the words from a few worlds ago.

Stiles gripped onto the amulet, focusing everything on delaying the shift. Slowly the world came back into focus, "Okay... I don't know how long I bought us." He told Derek.

"Well then we better make the most of it." Suddenly Derek's hand was inside his pants as he wrapped his fingers around Stiles' erection.

"Ohmygod," Stiles gasped at the sensation of someone's hand that wasn't his. The hand that was already on Derek's hip traveled down and returned the favor causing Derek to let out a low growling moan. "Derek," Stiles moaned, biting his lip because unsurprisingly he was loud in bed. As if by some unspoken agreement both of their hands sped up.

"Fuck Stiles, so good," Derek groaned as he dived back in for another kiss.

Stiles gave a moan of agreement that was swallowed up by the kiss. "Derek I'm gonna-"

"God yes. Let me see you come." Derek said, twisting his hand as he gave a particularly hard pump that sent Stiles over the edge.

"DEREK!" He shouted, his own hand tightening around Derek as he came making it so Derek was right behind him.

When Stiles came down from what had to be the most intense orgasm of his life so far he registered Derek zipping his jeans back up, the world was fuzzy but he wasn't sure if that was because of the orgasm or if he was shifting. A pair of lips were on his again "Good Luck Stiles."

And then the world went black.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Stiles came to he was tucked away in bed "This is new," he said sleepily. He wasn't tied up, no weapons in his face. He sat up maybe he was home? He looked around. Nope, it was the Hale house but not the still slightly burnt out husk with limited furniture from his world. He sighed and looked around, all his things were in a corner, the spell in them working thankfully.

The door opened then to reveal a forty something Scott "Good your awake," he said with a smile "I would have been worried but you smelt like well," he pointedly looked at Stiles shirtlessness and the hickies on his neck "And both Stiles and Derek confirmed you get a bit...sleepy afterwards." He made an 'ew' face "That combined with magic knocked you out for awhile."

"Right uh... You seem to be taking this better than most of the places I've been." Stiles said slowly.

Scott chuckled "Dude this isn't even the weirdest thing to happen this _week_."

"Wow old you is jaded," Stiles said with a smirk.

Scott chuckled "And young you is still a dork." He teased "You should probably take a shower you still smell like whatever it is you did exactly before you got here."

Stiles blushed as Old Scott laughed and left the room. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and did as Scott had suggested.

When he was finished he sighed, he had to be getting near the end right? How much more could he have to learn.

As soon as he left the bathroom he was ambushed by two auburn haired kids, the girl couldn't be more than ten and the boy was around 13. He looked at them and couldn't help but smile "Let me guess Jackson and Lydia's kids?"

The girl smiled and turned to her brother "Told you!"

"Shut up Erica, dad said Uncle Stiles used to be an idiot." The boy who really looked like a red head Jackson grumbled.

Stiles rolled his eyes "Yep sounds like Jackson."

"Yeah well Uncle Danny said dad used to be just like you. So that means _he_ was the idiot." Erica said in a way that reminded him of Lydia so much it was freaky "So he just didn't realize the awesomeness that was Uncle Stiles."

Stiles laughed because that sounded more like him than Lydia "So could you two tell me where um... I am?"

The boy rolled his eyes "Duh why do you think we're here?"

Erica hit her brother her eyes flashing gold "Dan!" she turned to Stiles "My big brother is a Neanderthal, ignore him."

"Guys," a new voice and there was a 15 or so old girl coming around the corner "What's taking so long?"

"My brothers an idiot." Erica said with a shrug.

Dan shrugged "Sorry Meli."

The girl (Meli?) sighed turning to Stiles "Everyone's waiting for you." She took Stiles' hand and began leading him outside.

"So uh...who's spawn are you?" he asked with a grin.

Meli laughed "Biologically? Some girl from Oregon. Scott and Isaac are parents though."

"Oh, Melissa your full name?" he guessed which earned another 'Told you' from Erica.

Stiles had a feeling he knew exactly what it was he wanted this time around as he was led to the outside. There he saw an older Lydia with a auburn haired toddler on her lap , Jackson beside her as he collapsed dramatically from a punch the boy threw. Off to the side there was Danny  talking with two identical men he didn't recognize, one of them had his arm around Danny's waist. Isaac was sparring with who he was pretty sure was Cora as Melody and Scott watched from the sideline looking beyond amused. An older teen who looked close to his age was carrying a boy who looked around the same age as Erica her back as they ran around the yard.

"Johnathan Vernon Hale," came a voice from the side, the boy on the teens back looked alarmed as Older Stiles came into view a crying seven or so year old by his side "Claudia says you  ripped her doll."

"It was an accident!" Johnathan protested looking at the girl he was getting a piggyback from. "Talia help me out here."

The girl laughed as she removed the younger from her back "You're on your own little dude." She looked at Older Stiles "He's all yours Uncle Stiles." she walked over to an Older Derek flicking him on the ear which in return got her tickled as a man he was pretty sure was Peter looked up from his book and watched amused.

Stiles smiled widely and clutched his amulet just as the world began to disappear.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stiles had barely enough time to register his supplies had once again shifted with him before the happy feeling immediately faded.

He looked around, he was outside and he was pretty sure he was in Beacon Hills but... It looked like a wasteland. Buildings were on fire, collapsed, dead bodies were lying in the street. "What the hell?" he muttered.

 He started to turn when suddenly something was pressed against the back of his head "Move and I blow your head off."


End file.
